Dungeons
Nefia, also known as dungeons are places on the world map where you can go adventuring. Many of them can be reset, which means that they are re-randomized and moved, and all of their contents disappear. Their danger levels and titles are as follows: In them are monsters which have levels around the dungeon's level. Dungeons have different floors separated by stairs, which you can not take or steal. Most dungeons are filled with sampling spots, and random objects. Some dungeons with randomly generated floors, such as Puppy Cave, no longer spawn sampling spots. They have 3-6 floors, and at the bottom of each dungeon there is a boss which is a higher level than normal, whose name is bracketed by <> (e.g., ""). The boss will be announced when you enter the bottom level, to give you a chance to retreat if you think it's too tough. If you leave the bottom level before the boss is slain it will disappear, so if you want to kill it you'll be unable to retreat up the stairs during the middle of a battle to rest and heal. If the boss is slain by yourself or something else, you will have a bejeweled chest placed at your feet (more on that later), a scroll of return, a random spellbook, some gold and Platinum Coins, and possibly some small medals. The boss will always drop a corpse and card, and all of its equipment. Further, killing the boss will increase your dungeon rank and fame. If the boss is a bell it will not vanish. Dying in a dungeon will also kill the boss. Killing the boss in this way will not increase your rank but you can pick up the drops. There are several predetermined/static dungeons which cannot be reset (hence leaving items in them is safe). These are: *The Void has no official danger level **The effective danger level of Forts of Chaos for opening bejeweled chests and mining is around 25, not 666. Danger Level This gives you a rough idea of what monsters you will face while in the dungeon, however only the end boss has a level near high danger levels. Example: A level 180 dungeon will have a boss around that level, but you should be able to navigate through it without a problem if you can take on level 50+ monsters. Further, a higher danger level will give better rewards for mining, and opening bejeweled chests in them will give more gold and equipment made from better material. Thus, when you get a bejeweled chest in a low danger level dungeon you shouldn't open it immediately, but should instead save it, bring it to a higher danger level dungeon, and open it there. Note that for the purpose of opening chests the Forts of Chaos have an effective danger level of 25, not 666. Alternatively, you could hoard all of the bejeweled chests in your home, wait to have a Lucky Day buff after you sleep (+777 luck), and then open all the chests. You'll get less gold and equipment made from lesser material, but the equipment attributes will likely be better, and all equipment save for godly artifacts can have their material improved via blessed scrolls of change material. A Sudden Diastrophism Hits the Continent This message will randomly show up on the status message box. It means that all of the dungeons have been reset, and that all portable shelters placed on the world map have been lost. You can also do this by using the Statue of Opartos . Elona+ In Elona+, once you've completed the Main quest, every time you move from one continent to another (like entering South Tyris via the North Tyris South Border) all dungeons will be reset. Also, the type of object dropped by mining varies based on the type of dungeon: * Cave and Lake type dungeons will give ores. * Forest type dungeons will give acorns, golden acorns and four-leaf clovers. * Tower and Fort type dungeons will give stone materials (used in a pot for fusion recipe) and (rarely) safes. * Nest type dungeons will give eggs, jerky, monster shit, and rarely mysterious fossils. * Cemetery type dungeons will give large bouquet, rag doll, coffin, and rarely books of resurrection. * Mine type dungeons will give clay, sulfur, black crystal, and rarely stardust. Bejeweled Chests The danger level of where you open a chest has no influence on the amount of gold or material type; rather, this is predetermined by the danger level of the dungeon where it was generated. Monster Types As of version 1.83, the type of monster encountered varies by dungeon type: * Cave (8 races): beast, yeek, kobold, orc, goblin, bear, bacteria, medusa * Forest (8 races): horse, bird, beetle, mandrake, sheep, ent, dinosaur, fairy * Tower (7 races): drake, cupid, armor, mazin, eye, hand, asura * Fort (7 races): giant, machine, behicle, lizardman, quickling, mutant, piece * Nest (8 races): dragon, wasp, spider, snake, worm, largeanimal, minotaur, rabbit * Cemetery (7 races): wisp, imp, ghost, skeleton, zombie, lich, cat * Mine (7 races): golem, rock, bat, slime, rat, dog, harpy * Lake (7 races): seamonster, shell, frog, yith, snail, mushroom, spirit Omake In Omake, dungeons have been reworked slightly to encourage dungeon delving. NPC Adventurers NPC Adventurers now appear in dungeons uncommonly. Level of Dungeons The level of dungeons generated are more likely to be closer to the PC's level. Level of Big Daddy Big daddy spawned will have its base level change depending on the current floor level. Small Medals Small medals can be found randomly on the floors of dungeons, including Puppy Cave, similar to preset small medals in towns. Cave Dungeons Mining in cave dungeons will result in more ores generated. Forest Dungeons Random crops will be present in Forest dungeons, where they will be in various stages of growth. Nefia Modifiers Dungeons can have modifiers that changes the rules and sometimes rewards of the dungeon. Omake Overhaul In Omake overhaul, dungeons can have modifiers, greater rewards, and have better equipment. * Sample spot material gains increased in quantity. Anatomy skill no longer affects generic and animal spots material quality. * Monsters spawn with equipment and enchanted equipment more often. * Nefia bosses drop more ores, platinum coins, and small medals. * Monsters can have name modifiers (level multipliers). * Lesimas has higher spawn rate monsters with name modifiers. Monsters can have modifiers Strength of monsters can now be gleaned based on its name modifier. For example, "Demigod snail" is 3 times stronger than normal while "World's strongest snail" is 4 times stronger than normal. In addition, monsters can come equipped with higher quality items when combined with other modifiers at the same time. This means "<>" will be far stronger than "World's strongest snail". If current generation level (which increases with higher quest difficulty or floor depth) is higher than the NPC level 'after' its name modifier takes effect, there is a low chance for them to appear. Chances of appearing increases with higher "degree of progress". As an example, "World's strongest little girl" will not appear in either Nefias or quests if their generation levels are below 16. Such monsters however will definitely make an appearance in Lesimas and Maneater Nefias. Conversely, they will never appear in either shelter or void. (Translator Note: Each of the names have their own Katakana name and for the sake of completeness these were translated to their nearest English name) However, CNPCs and silver eyed witch cannot have name modifiers attached. Characters with the "Great Ancestral Spirit of" modifier will become transparent and lack a shadow. Nefia Modifiers Void A new item Void ball allows capturing void monsters, analogous to the Monster ball. Category:Locations